<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Day by StrawhatsAndDelibirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520614">First Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds'>StrawhatsAndDelibirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find out that there is something to be gained from attending the boring academy your brother made you attend other than dumb axe skills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t really have much of a reason to be here. If anyone was going to be doing the dirty work back home, it was her brother. He was already beloved and a hero, plus he had already been a student here and graduated. He already took over for their dad, and she knew that he didn’t need any help from a little girl like her. A few classes here weren’t going to make her half the fighter her brother is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why was she here at a military academy? If they wanted to have her meet people, then why not have her go to parties and stuff. That was way more interesting than having her sit in a boring classroom or a dirty field making her learn stuff she wasn’t even good at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. There had to be something fun to do around here. She wasn’t going to spend her time swinging some big, dumb axe around anymore than she had to. Something had to be happening somewhere. You didn’t assemble this many people without there being something interesting happening. Some students had to have started some kinda drama already. Some of these nobles got their toes stepped on so easily, it was hard for them not to make a big scene about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she was going to seek it out. Holst already knew that she wasn’t going to be a great warrior or whatever, so she might as well have fun while she’s here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning the corner, she bumped into someone. They both stumbled back a little. Aw man, please let this not be one of those extra sensitive nobles. Those ones were so annoying. She didn’t want to be part of the drama. That wasn’t any fun. Hopefully they’d take it with a grain of salt and she wouldn’t have to sweet talk her way out of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops! Sorry, didn’t see you there.” She was a big enough person to admit that this partially her fault too. She was walking too close to the wall and didn’t see the corner. Besides, hopefully if she apologized, this would be the end of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry. I should’ve been looking where I was going. I didn’t mean to get in your way.” The girl spoke with such a soft voice. It was really pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I recognize you. You’re in my class right? I don’t think I got the chance to properly meet you.” There were a lot of colourful characters in her class, she was so quiet that she sort’ve sank into the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m not very good at crowds.” She nervously shrank into herself. No wonder she disappeared in the class, it was almost like she was trying to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, they seem to be an easy group to hide in. I’m Hilda by the way.” She didn’t seem much the type for physical contact, so for now she’d give her a smile. The girl still looked nervously at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Marianne. Sorry, but I think you’d be better off talking to someone else instead. I’m not very interesting.” With her head down, she hurried off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not very interesting? She didn’t even know her! How could she know something like that if she didn’t even talk to her. Hilda was going to fix that. If she wasn’t interesting, then that was going to be her own fault!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Though Marianne was a lot faster than she looked. After only a few turns, Hilda had lost track of her entirely. Geez, she hoped Marianne knew how much work she was putting into getting to know her. This was still way better than any dumb axe but it was still work!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer until she saw traces of her blue hair disappearing around the corner. Finally, she was catching up. She had some sort of secret. You didn’t run away if you were boring, you only did that if you’re hiding something and you’re scared the truth is going to come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to have followed her all the way across the monastery, and somehow they ended up at the stable of all places. It wasn’t like she was paying much attention to where they were going. Hilda was so sure that they were going to end up back at the dormitory. The stables seemed like an odd place for someone like her to end up. Maybe she wasn’t paying much attention to where she was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe she did mean to go here, and that there was someone that she had her eye on. It was a little bit of an invasion of privacy, but if there was a guy that was out here that she had a crush on, Hilda would make sure that she got his attention. In the right kind of way, of course.  There was just something about her that made her want to help her. Was this what others felt when they looked at her?   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d hide behind one of the barrels, and scan from there. He had to be somewhere, right? The moment she saw him, Hilda was going to go into full wingman mode. Even if he was cute, she could do this one thing for Marianne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it seemed as though she wouldn’t have to, as she watched as a man approached her. He wasn’t dressed like a student, but there were lots of people that came in and out of Garreg Mach. That wasn’t even counting the people that already lived there. He did seem a little old to be interested in a student here. This wasn’t the good kind of drama. How could a person like that even think about getting close to Marianne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She actually couldn’t stand it. This wasn’t what Hilda had imagined at all. There was no dreamy suitor that Marianne was pining over. Just some old creep! She had to intervene. Marianne deserved so much better than that old man. She’d leave her hiding spot and put herself between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out of my way, kid. Don’t you see I’m busy?” The man grunted, upset that his conversation had ended. Now that she was closer, she could feel how uncomfortable Marianne was feeling. How was this creep not getting the message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you see she doesn’t want to talk to you? Take the hint and move on!” This man was disgusting. Trying to force himself onto her when she clearly wasn’t interested. What a total creep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter. She’s a monster, and the monastery should know what they’ve let into their doors. “ The man snorted derisively. Marianne? A monster? Who did this man think he was?! Sure Hilda barely knew her, but anyone could look at her and know that she was a nice person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to talk about her like that! You’re a grown man following a school girl around! If you want to do us a favor, then how about you get lost! If you don’t, I’ll make you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda, it’s alright. He’s right, I am a monster.” She sounded so defeated. How long has this been going on? How long has this man been telling her otherwise? It made her blood boil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why don’t you take the hint, kid. I’m not done here.” She didn’t know what he meant by not done, but she wouldn’t let him do anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Have it your way.” If he wasn’t going to leave nicely, she would make him leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slap rang out through the courtyard. The conversations that other people were having a short distance away stopped and the world went quiet. Hilda sat there on the floor clutching her cheek. She might’ve overdone it, but people were coming over now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda!” Marianne yelled, going down to her side. She felt kinda bad not warning her as to what it was she was going to do. Immediately the sting started to lessen as Marianne started healing her. Like someone like her could even be remotely close to being a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Are you alright?” One of the knights that was in one of the other stalls asked as he crouched down to help her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for her and her story, her eyes had welled up with tears after she had slapped herself. It made her story all the more believable. She wondered if the man knew exactly how screwed he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This man was flirting with Marianne, and, and I stepped in to stop him, and he… he attacked me.” She sniffled, knowing the pity element would get her a lot farther than any actual confrontation. It wouldn’t be the first creep she’d gotten rid of. Luckily for him, Holst wasn’t here to personally remove him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look the knight gave went from concern to disgust and rage as it turned to the man. The man took a nervous step back, and Hilda already knew that he’d never be coming back here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do any of that! She’s a liar! She’s just trying to protect that beast!” He pointed at Marianne, like that was going to save him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t drag her down just because she wasn’t interested you creep!”She yelled from the floor. The knight gently put a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure that this man never comes near either of you so long as you’re at the academy.” The knight stood up, and looked the man dead in the eyes. “As for you. You’re coming with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sputtered as he was grabbed by his shoulder and escorted off. He continued to yell about how he was innocent and that there was a monster in the academy. He really didn’t know when to stop, did he.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay, right? He didn’t hurt you?” She turned to ask Marianne. She wasn’t the one who was being cared for by a healer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m fine. You didn’t have to do any of that. You got hurt because of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hurt me, you were the one getting hurt by that creep. I made that choice all on my own. I’m a big girl, a little slap like that is nothing.” Especially now that the bruise that it would’ve left is all cleared up. It probably would’ve gotten her some pity points and out of some dumb chores around here, but she looked a lot cuter without one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But this wouldn’t have happened at all if it weren’t for me.” Her hands drew back, folding together and fidgeting nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of this is your fault. That man had no business saying any of that. Plus he was the whole reason I got slapped. He’s the only one to blame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bad luck. You would be safer if you weren’t near me.” Just how long has she had to live with that nonsense. Hearing that made her heart ache. No one, especially not someone as wonderful as Marianne deserved to think that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her hands around hers, and Marianne looked up at her in shock. This was the first time she got a good look at her eyes. They were beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re bad luck then you should stay close to me. That way I can keep you safe and you can heal me if I get hurt.” Marianne blinked for a moment as she absorbed her words. Then tears welled up, and she got to see her smile. Hilda felt her heart flutter and her cheeks start to burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hilda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe putting in a little effort wouldn’t be so bad. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>